Kalm
.]] is a village in ''Final Fantasy VII located just outside of Midgar. Unlike the bustling metropolis nearby, Kalm is relatively quiet. It is a tiny hamlet with only a few shops, a pub, and an inn. The economy is based mostly upon mining in the Mythril Mine, but during the time of Final Fantasy VII due to recent activities of Midgar Zolom outside the mines, work has stopped. Appearances ''Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- During a military bombing operation, the target of which was supposed to be 50 kilometers north of Kalm, due to equipment malfunction the target is thought to be Kalm itself. The resulting destruction leads to an incident similar to Nibelheim where the entire township is destroyed. Survivors of the incident are shipped to Nibelheim, specifically to the Shinra Mansion, where they are thought to have died and the town is rebuilt, the incident covered up. It is thought that the survivors are actually executed to support the cover-up, however, as many of them are test subjects to Professor Hojo's experiments in fusing Materia into human beings, it is more likely they were either mutated or killed due to this experimentation. Veld himself is within the township during the attack and loses his arm, receiving a Materia-augmented prosthetic so that he can continue working for the Turks. Final Fantasy VII The sleepy village is the first town Cloud, Barret, Tifa, Aeris, and Red XIII come across after leaving Midgar. When the party stays at the inn, Cloud tells the tale of the incident with Sephiroth destroying Cloud and Tifa's home town of Nibelheim several years ago. Once the story ends, the party leaves. Later on in the game, Marlene is sent to Kalm to escape the forces of the Shinra Electric Power Company. Despite the town's proximity to Midgar, it is not destroyed when Meteor falls. Marlene views the destruction and saving of the Planet by the Lifestream and Holy from Kalm. Kalm is the home of the Kalm Traveler who desires various items from around the world. If the player brings him the items he desires, they are plentifully rewarded. Hidden Items *In the upstairs of the inn there is a cabinet to the left of the stairs with a Megalixir. The player must check the cabinet five times to get it. *In the house to the right of the inn, the player can check behind the door under the stairs for an Ether. *In the house in the middle, the player can check upstairs in the cabinet for another Ether. *In the last house, the player can go up the spiral stairs for the Peacemaker - a weapon for Vincent. Heading back down and up the other set of stairs, and checking the cabinet to the left of the girl, nets a Guard Source. *In the single house on the right there is a door below the stairs with another Ether. Shops | valign="top" width="33%"| Weapon Shop | valign="top" width="33%"| Materia Shop |} Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-'' .]] Kalm's size and population seem to have swelled considerably since Midgar's fall. Larger than ever, it becomes a Deepground target during a festival. The soldiers massacre and kidnap dozens of civilians, but are eventually stopped by Vincent Valentine in the first mission of ''Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-''. The battle is the first time Deepground reveals itself to the Planet, and is the start of a brief conflict between Deepground and the World Regenesis Organization. The town's outcome afterward is unknown. Enemy Formations Kalm Area Grassland *Elfadunk x2 (Back attack) *Elfadunk x3 (Back attack) *Levrikon X3 *Levrikon, Mandragora x2, Elfadunk (Ambush) *Levrikon, Mu x2 *Levrikon x2 *Levrikon x3 *Mandragora x4 Beach *Elfadunk *Elfadunk x2 *Levrikon *Levrikon x2 Musical Themes Like in many towns, plays in Kalm in Final Fantasy VII. When visited on disc two after Meteor is summoned, the music changes to "Anxious Heart". Gallery de:Kalm Category:Final Fantasy VII Locations Category:Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- Locations Category:Towns Category:Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII-